


Loved with a Love That is Not Love

by timelockedparadox



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Aleksandr, Aromantic Character, Gray-romantic, Impromptu Makeouts, M/M, alliteration is fun kiddos, almost everyone is here briefly, and aron, basically everyone in the office besides dex and stefani, of all time, the most nonserious ending ever..., traumatic formatting, what is the title even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedparadox/pseuds/timelockedparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus has an off day with headache and then Aleks is there. They decide to have The Makeouts and everything is good and cool. There are stupid jokes and a little laughter here and there--which is a spectacular way to ruin an important moment--but then everything gets real, man and it is time to go down, down in an earlier round. Emotional issues, interpersonal relationship issues, lack of communication, then actual communication, and more!<br/>tldr; There are makeouts, Seamus gets romantic and Aleks doesn't, it gets awkward, they have a really long talk and it turns out Aleks is gray-romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved with a Love That is Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was a self-indulgent ssohd makeout drabble... thing??? that turned into longish dramatic make outs with a side of emotional issues and aleks being aromantic and 4,000+ words of absolute garbo and yeah whOOPS so there are a lot (?) of makes outs but there’s also emotional issues and aromanticism ok  
> also apologize in advance for all of the relationship business being all weird probably because ??? i'm aro pls forgive  
> posted all in one big ol' chunk cause i'm lazy and having multiple chapters would doubly incite my chronic perfectionism and the rest would never be posted but it's so long holy jesus christ in a boat rip in peace  
> just take this garbo i hope u take some kind of enjoyment from it ok thank you

The day had been relentlessly tiring, dragging on for what seemed like a hundred years. Seamus sat at his desk, in his office that was currently in low-light, shutters closed, lights off, i-have-a-headache mode. The pounding in his head, however light, hurt and nagged him for hours. As the afternoon droned on, Seamus persisted in working as well as he could.  
Just as he was about to wrap up the last thing he was working on the door opened. Light poured in and pushed back the suspended darkness. It took a second for his eyes to adjust when Seamus turned around in his chair to look and then he recognized the person as Aleks.  
He gave a little wave. The cute little gesture gave a tug at the corners of Seamus’ mouth. Aleks’ eyes lit up in response to the display of at least slight contentedness. He greeted, “Hey man, how’s it going?”  
Seamus fell back against the seat and turned around. “It’s okay,” he replied honestly. He was disappointed that he sounded tired. It seemed that Aleks noticed it too, by the slight scrunch of his eyebrows.  
“Headache?” Aleks guessed.  
Seamus looked up a bit. “You know me that well?”  
Aleks shrugged, closing the door as he stepped into the room. The light receded and the slight blanket of darkness rolled back in. Seamus let his eyes rest closed for a few seconds. “Well, I am your boyfriend, so yeah, dude.”  
“I shouldn’t be surprised at this point honestly,” Seamus mused solemnly. He sighed lightly and confessed, “Today kind of kicked my ass.”  
“Mm,” Aleks hummed, nodding sympathetically and drawing closer. Seamus pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut tight to drive away the tiredness in them.  
He rejected the urge to sigh heavily and went on, “Yeah I guess, but whatever. How’re you?”  
“Just fine,” Aleks murmured. “Recorded a bit, edited, put up some stuff, the same game.”  
“Yeah?” Seamus asked mindlessly. It wasn’t meant to be a question but a half-assed reply of sorts.  
Aleks looked at him intently. That hard, slow burning gaze that he always gave on those occasions where he wasn't being straight with him.   
With an unimpressed frown, he asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Mm? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just... you know. I don’t know.”  
Aleks chuckled softly, in that cute way he does with too much breath. “I’m not laughing at you,” he assured when Seamus’ eyes flicked to him. “You just sound so exhausted, sorry.”  
The headache had started slowly ebbing away after Aleks came in, the fast tempo of the tiny throbs of pain slowly fading into the background. But the tiredness remained, determined to keep the heaviness in his eyelids and the slump to his shoulders. He wished he could just forget about things for a while. Then Seamus glanced at Aleks and noticed his current light, agreeable demeanor. Seamus turned away from him, embarrassed to look at Aleks for a minute.  
Aleks noticed his unusual demeanor. “What?”  
“Can you... I mean, just--” Seamus took a second to quickly, nonchalantly say, “Do you want to make out?”  
_Real suave, Seamus. Why don’t you just politely ask him to suck your dick, too, while you’re at it. God._  
Aleks grinned and shook his head. He set down the drinks on the table with a tiny thud and looked down at Seamus. Seamus met his gaze, eyes nice and brown in the light of the computer screen, jaw clean and set, lips looking as soft as he remembered (Seamus imagined his lingering glances at them did not go unnoticed in the slightest) and felt his mouth go bone dry. He was really thirsty. And tired. And Aleks was so close, so nice, so totally do-able at the moment (to sound even more junior high).  
And he was his ambiguously confirmed boyfriend. They kissed and went on dates and spent a lot of time in each other’s company and lowkey considered themselves exclusively romantically involved with the other, which meant they were boyfriends, right?  
Seamus interrupted his own inner dialogue by remembering that his totally-boyfriend was giving him undivided attention and this was the number one focus right now.  
With a tiny sound that sounded like a pft, Aleks said to him, simply, ”Dude, yes.”  
Owing to his nature, Seamus replied dryly, “Oh thank god, I thought for a second that you were gonna turn me down, whew.”  
Aleks looked like he might laugh. “Isn’t this supposed to be a moment?” he asked  
Seamus returned with, “Yeah but you can’t trust me with those.”  
“True.”  
Returning to the totally ruined sacredness of their intimate “moment”, Aleks leaned down and put either hand on each arm of the chair. He glanced up at Seamus with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seamus met the gaze right on, barely blinking.  
Seamus tilted his head up in anticipation for Aleks, catching his lips in a slow, soft kiss. Aleks guided it steadily, like a paper boat floating across a calm pond. Seamus let him, enjoying the sweet, sugary taste of his lips. The kiss didn’t ask, and didn’t suggest what their words had. Like a lovely “hello” without words. With the kisses dotted from one corner of Seamus’ lips to the other, stopping in the middle to greet his bottom lip especially, Aleks communicated a clear “my dear love.” Seamus ghosted his hands up Aleks’ arms, bringing them slowly back down to rest around his wrists.  
Aleks pulled back slightly, but not enough to allow enough space between their lips. Seamus could feel each word ghosting on his lips as Aleks asked, “Have I ever mentioned how much I love your arms?”  
Yeah you’ve basically ranted about them on only 900 separate occasions. With a smile, Seamus replied, “A couple times, yeah, maybe.”  
Aleks shook his head and Seamus re-initiated the kissing, more seriously this time. He put hand around the side of Aleks’ face and teasingly pulled back and drew him closer. His lips were so sweet and soft, Seamus loved them and the way Aleks strained to keep their closeness until he just crawled into his lap. Gentle and careful not to pull or tug too roughly, he wrapped a hand in Seamus’ hair.  
Like a guide assisting a wary traveler, Aleks took Seamus’ hands and moved them up, up, under the hem of his shirt to his abdomen. Steadily Seamus began tingly rhythms of running his fingers up and down Aleks’ sides and while he tried not to, Aleks couldn’t help but laugh a little. It softened the mood, and was not unappreciated as Seamus smiled. _What a cute fucker,_ he thought.  
But what he said was, “You cute.”  
With half of a goofy grin Aleks imitated his unintentionally stilted language, “Thank.”  
At that they both laughed a little, too caught up in the silliness of it.  
_God, we’re just... sucking face, like goin’ to town, and we just start laughing. Jesus._  
Honestly, if you couldn’t laugh at least a little while making out with someone sometimes, it’d get a little boring. That’s what Seamus believed, anyway.  
Seamus thought he actually really liked Aleks, and it had become a feeling he couldn’t shake. Like the salty smell of your clothes and hair and everything after the tide slowly, steadily crept in with well enough warning then swept in all at once, soaking you as it crashed against the shore.  
A tug yanked sharply in his chest, and he was slightly overcome by emotion that felt like longing and dizzying intense fondness for someone and that fuzziness you get in your head all at once.  
Seamus connected their lips again and everything felt wrapped up in a whirlwind. Aleks made tiny noises under him and the tightness in his chest intensified. It grew so that he felt like he was about to explode and every second that he didn’t spend chasing the heat behind Aleks’ lips it would expand even further.  
After a solid minute or two of this, Aleks pulled back. Not without panting slightly and appearing a bit flustered, of course. Feeling a bit of this himself, Seamus still couldn’t help but let his emotions have him and express just how intensely he was feeling things for Aleks.  
“I love you,” he murmured.  
Aleks went stiff in his hold.  
“W-wh... really?”  
He responded, almost bluntly, “Yeah, of course.”  
Aleks blinked. His whole face read like a tiny, surprised “oh” that someone would have after they found out that someone had baked a whole batch of cookies, just the way they liked them, or given them a gift but they’ve never gotten one before in their life.  
It was an expression Seamus hadn’t been on the receiving end of personally. As a response to expression his utmost affection in the form of “i love you,” it kinda completely threw him for a minute.  
He looks upset. Was that wrong?  
In a careful voice, Seamus said, “Uh, Aleks... are, are you-- was that okay?”  
“Yeah! Yeah, I just... um, I wasn’t expecting it.”  
The way his voice flattened out and sounded thin raised a red flag. It seemed like a desperate attempt at a patching job, if what were being patched was a giant hole in a dam.  
“Are you sure?”  
Aleks answered thinly, “Mhm.” Then in a steadier, more composed voice, “Yeah dude it’s totally fine.”  
Then why do you look like you’re gonna be sick, Seamus wanted to ask but he kept his mouth shut.  
Uneasy and tense silence crept in. A problem had obviously been encountered, and it was like the elephant in the room-- one that hid in the corner in hopes you wouldn’t see it. Aleks’ gave off vibes that something had upset him, and it was clear on his face to Seamus.  
Seamus was a second away from saying something, anything to get Aleks to look him in the eye, to explain to him what was bothering him, before there was a knock on the door. A moment was given where Aleks jumped and slid off of Seamus’ lap, straightening his clothes and looking red and embarrassed. Seamus only had time to pull his gaze from Aleks and reposition his glasses before the person spoke up.  
James, in a bit of an annoyed voice asked, “Seamus? Uh, and Aleks?”  
“Yeah, come on in.”  
The door opened and there was James, with a softer expression and stance than his tone suggested. ”Hey,” he greeted. “Jordan wants you two in on the stream, it’s happening in a bit.”  
Aleks seemed incapable of answering. Before James could ask, Seamus offered a response again.  
“Oh cool. Be in a few.” Seamus and James both glanced at Aleks and he nodded up in agreement, trying to pull off a casual and nonchalant air.  
“Aleks,” James started. “Could you come help with the mic setup? Jordan’s having trouble with everything else because apparently nothing works when you need it to.”  
“Yeah sure. Dude, Live is acting up isn’t it?”  
“Naturally, like the piece of shit it is. There’s also some loose ends of editing that need to be taken of first so there’s that too.”  
Aleks shifted his weight before he said, “Be there in a sec, alright.”  
James nodded in understanding and offered a glance to Seamus before backing out and presumably heading either back to his office or the stream room.  
The thickness of the silence could not even be cut with a butterknife. You have to slice through it with some industrial shit. It was just so quiet and fuck, Seamus felt bad. Something was wrong, and Aleks didn’t want to tell him, and it was worrying the fuck out of him. Speaking of, Aleks gave a glance to him before awkwardly bowing out of the room. Without a word.  
“Fuck,” Seamus mumbled. It was followed by several more strings of muttered expletives that grew increasingly irritated and self-directed.  
After the stream ended, everyone piled out of the room. Aleks easily slipped out with the others and, without even thinking, Seamus swiftly followed him. Immediately he knew that Aleks had picked up on it, the way his hands clenched and unclenched nervously, and said nothing as he led them both into the kitchen.  
“I know you’re probably going through something, and it may be difficult, but I need to talk with you about it. If you don’t want to right now that’s fine but I need to know.”  
With a loaded glare pointed directly at him, Aleks stopped for a moment.  
“Okay, fine.” Aleks shook his head and moved to close the door. The door shut with a soft click. Hesitantly Aleks kept his hand on the knob and said, “But I need you to understand I’ve been going through this or whatever for awhile and like, none of these things that are happening are because of you or anything, okay?” The last bit was emphasized with a somewhat pleading glance.  
Seamus took a moment to process everything and swallow. “Yeah, okay. I understand.”  
Aleks swallowed thickly before beginning. “So, I like you. A lot. Okay? But I don’t, like, I don’t know if I romantically like you? If that makes any sense.” Aleks looked really stressed and tense. Like this was something he never talked to anyone about, only ever thought about it, before.  
“I’m following you.” _Don’t worry, I’m not judging you._ “Keep going." _Don’t be afraid._  
Aleks let out a deep breath. Seamus leaned his back slightly against the counter, taking care to keep his posture open and accepting.  
“Like, I absolutely wanna be with you,” Aleks starts up again, with a new-found attitude that shied away from timidness and uncertainty. “And I really, really like you. But there’s like, something fundamentally wacked about my feelings. Like, you love me and care about me so much, and not just romantically I know, but I can’t--I don’t... my feelings aren’t 100% romantic, but not 100% platonic either, a-and I don’t, I don’t know what it is, some kind of fuzzy altogether clusterfuck. And I can’t tell what the fuck they are at all sometimes. It makes it so I can’t feel exactly what you feel for me.”  
Seamus isn’t sure if it’s okay to interact with him directly, so he nods slowly and sympathetically to communicate understanding and turns his palms upward.  
He starts slow and with basic questions, carefully and softly. “Platonic feelings are friendly ones, right?”  
Aleks nods. “Yeah.”  
“There’s romantic, and sexual, right?”  
“Right. Then there’s sensual and aesthetic attractions.” Seamus opened his mouth as if he were about to ask and Aleks went right ahead, “One is like, the desire for physical intimacy and the other is appreciating the appearance of someone.”  
Seamus nodded and made a understanding “mhm” sound. This was all a lot, but he was trying, and it did make sense. He went on to summarize it all for both the sake of himself and clarifying everything. “So you can’t experience romantic feelings because you don’t know what they are, having never experienced it, and at the same time they’re like, mashed together with platonic feelings?”  
Aleks looked a little less pale than before and somewhat excited. He nodded and confirmed, “Exactly.”  
Then they had finally reached the area where Seamus reached the tail end of his understanding. “What, uh, how--what does that mean?” he asked, somewhat densely.  
“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, yeah?” Seamus nodded and Aleks went on, “And I found that it means I’m um--I’m like, gray-romantic. So aromantic is never experiencing romantic feelings and gray-aromantic is like that too, but basically everything else that could mean like, what I talked about, or only feeling it once in a while... you know what I mean?”  
“I’m with you,” Seamus assured him. He was just digesting it all, taking it all in and understanding it for what it was. Aleks was trusting him with this information, and Seamus wanted to understand and support him as best he could.  
Aleks bit his lip, waiting out the moment. “I know it’s really overwhelming,” he said.  
Seamus looked up at him and said honestly, “I can only imagine what it’s like dealing with this stuff, like personally.” Aleks didn’t say anything. Maybe he didn’t know what to say.  
Seamus wanted to say something more, something that would help. He wracked his brain and eventually sputtered out, “Uh, well if it means anything, I get it. I don’t think of you differently, like bad differently, at all. I don’t totally get it, because I’ll never feel the way you do but... but I get it.”  
“I wanted to tell you because I feel like it’s important and I didn’t want to, like, I dunno, lie to you or anything about it in anyway because it’s not cool. But it’s good to talk about it, I think too.”  
“Yeah, and if you wanna talk about like, boundaries or whatever? That’s fine. We can totally be ok with this, I mean we were fine all this time, and nothing’s really fundamentally different it doesn’t hurt anything. We just need to define stuff and then work with it as we go, yeah?”  
“Uh... yeah, yeah you’re right.” Aleks looked like he let go of a big breath or weight on his shoulders had been alleviated slightly. “Those big declarations of love are okay, as long as it’s like, not meant romantically, right.”  
Aleks was obviously kind of teasing him about the "big declaration of love" but he didn't really mind. “Sure,” Seamus agreed. Easy enough, it didn’t even really matter to him that much. Whatever made Aleks feel comfortable was what was important anyway. Seamus poked a little fun with, “And you’re a total sucker for cuddles, so I imagine that’s cool too?”  
Aleks started indignantly, “Hey! I am not! I just... like to be snuggled. Okay?”  
Seamus went on to tease him further, much to his “And getting big kisses and sucking face and...”  
Aleks laughed, pretty red, while motioning with his hands. “Okay, stop, stop!” Seamus grinned and held his hands up in surrender. With a big, amused grin Aleks shook his head. “All cool, as long as it’s not romantic.”  
Leaving his resting spot at the counter to saunter over to where the other stood, he pushed his hair back from his face and took his merry goddamn time doing so. Seamus replied as easily as he smiled, “That’s fine with me.”  
He had scooted up pretty close to Aleks, who looked away abashedly.  
“You’re a jerk,” Aleks mumbled with the tiniest smile.  
“I resent that.”  
“Good.”  
“C’mere,” Seamus murmured. Aleks caught on to what he was doing immediately and moved to squirm away from but alas! He was too late. Seamus planted a huge, sloppy kiss right on his cheek.  
Aleks protested and fought to slip out from under him and succeeded. He wiped at his face and exclaimed, “Aw dude what the fuck!”  
Seamus snorted, “Wait I wasn’t done, Aleks, wait--” But Aleks had already worked the door opened and was running as fast as his legs would take him.  
“Oh c’mon!” Seamus teased as he ran after him.  
Joe, with one of his big masks still on and sounding excited (more than usual, they must have just finished up the Hub) yelled, “Hurry! Hurry, get in!” The conspirators, clearly, had all rushed into the closest office which happened to be Dan’s. Seamus met the door just as it closed. He looked in through the window and saw him looking confused at his desk, in addition to the cohorts in cahoots giggling and breathing heavily in the corner next to Spencer, who must of been there as well.  
Seamus appealed to Dan, who looked on with both amusement and confusion. “Dan!” he said. “Hey, hey, let me in.”  
Dan gestured like “sorry!” Aleks popped up to the window and stuck his tongue out like a child. Spencer laughed heartily and Joe filmed on.  
Seamus responded, “I’m gonna get you and you’re gonna be sorry!”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah! Watch. Hey Jordan!” he called. “Jordan!” Seamus lifted up his head and walked down the hall. He almost walked right into him, but found Jordan nevertheless.  
“What on Earth is going on?” he asked incredulously, if not a little worried.  
Kevin, who must’ve just come out of his office supplied, “Aleks is hiding out in Dan’s office from Seamus.”  
Seamus nodded and added, “He’s avoiding justice and they’re harboring a fugitive.”  
Jordan’s confusion cleared and an amused grin found its way to his face.  
He asked, “Did you try the door?”  
Seamus shook his head. Jordan made his way to Dan’s office and Seamus, playing along, followed. Dan was still sitting at his desk, not directly involving himself with the matter. The true neutral among them.  
“Aleksandr,”  
Seamus heard several muted “oh shit”’s from the conspiring partners inside. There was a terrible giggle, of fear and highly exaggerated amusement, that could only be assumed to be from Joe.  
“Yes Jordan?” came Aleks’ reply.  
“Do you mind you and your accomplices leaving your hiding spot and facing your fair justice.”  
“Uh, lemme think about it.” There was a pause for dramatic effect, as was Aleks’ trademark. “Yeah, I do mind, actually. So, no.”  
Jordan put up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright fine. I respect your decision...” Seamus was about to say something in protest, like what no Jordan I’m not about to let him escape just punishment here, when Jordan leaped for the door handle and pushed his weight against the whole door. The effort was, all-around, fruitless and issued no result.  
Aleks taunted, “Nice try!”  
Again, Dan, a neutral third party in this entire situation, shrugged and continued not to participate in the matter by only observing and attempting to mind his own responsibilities.  
Jordan made a face at Aleks, effectively beginning a childish war of pouting and ugliness and sticking out tongues, going for a solid minute. It only ends with Seamus speaking up.  
He makes a point to sound casual. “Fine! But you’ll have to come out of there eventually. Probably.”  
Jordan begins, “But Seamus--”  
“No, it’s fine Jordan. C’mon,” he gestured to him and Kevin, suggesting to leave the area. They did so, and wandered down the hallway, still under Aleks’ watchful gaze but well out of earshot.  
“You’re gonna ambush him outside of his office, aren’t you?”  
“Kevin, I would never stoop so low as to do something like that.”  
On cue, Kevin flashed a “yeah, right” smile that knew all and said nothing and everything. He shrugged and left to duck into his office. Before the door shut, there was a sly wink and then a soft click.  
About twenty minutes or so later, Aleks slinked out of the office with Spencer and Joe fairly close behind. The trio was clearly suspicious and proceeded heavily with caution. As Aleks approached assumed safe ground, Seamus appeared out of the shadows and only Joe had time to react.  
“ _Aleks watch out!!!_ ”  
Seamus hooked an arm around Aleks’ sides and landed the ultimate final blow by smothering Aleks’ cheeks in tiny kisses before delivering a devastating raspberry.  
Aleks squealed and spluttered, “Ah _fuck dude!!_ ”  
He was giggling and fighting earnestly to worm out of Seamus’ grip though, so he easily released him.  
Aleks yelled, recovering from his laughs while Spencer and Joe giggled mercilessly in the background, “You asshole!”  
Seamus just shrugged and smiled because he didn’t really have a response.  
“We got em, Seamus!”  
“You didn’t do anything, Jordan.”  
“Well, yeah... but, um... oh.” Jordan deflated and didn't say anything further.   
Aleks, forever the sore loser, mumbled, “That wasn’t even fair.”  
Spencer, still grinning like a goofball, remarked, “Face it Aleks, you got rekt.”  
Aleks made an exaggerated effort to looked annoyed. Joe gasped and joined in with an, “Ohh snap!”  
From the other end of the hallway came a voice. James, arms crossed while padding toward them with a slightly disgruntled yet still genuine expression.  
“What are you assholes doing?” he asked. “I thought we said no PDA in the office, christ.”  
In unison Seamus and Aleks said, “He started it.”  
James made a dramatic _blegh_ sound. Meanwhile Kevin made a gesture like gagging. Jordan laughed good-heartedly.  
“Warn me the next time something starts up so I can leave.”  
“Oh sure,” Seamus said. “I’ll let you know in advance before we start sucking face.”  
Both James and Aleks were similar shades of scarlet that crept up their necks. “Thanks for the imagery,” he deadpanned while everyone else in the hallway choked and coughed.  
Seamus shrugged and replied, “No problem.”  
James rolled his eyes, turned around, and left in the same direction he came from.  
Jordan jogged backward down the hallway, redder than before. He nearly tripped on his way out. But not before adding, “No PDA in the office! Serious.”  
Seamus waved him off with a, “Sure, sure.”  
Jordan obviously wasn’t convinced but accepted it anyway. He disappeared down the hallway. A brief moment passed in the hallway with the remaining occupants still present. Spencer started, seeming to remember something. He turned to Joe, grabbing his arm lightly.  
“Hey, Joe I just remembered that thing we have to talk to Jordan about. Let’s, uh, go talk to him before we forget again.”  
“What are you talking about? There’s noth--”  
Spencer put a hand over his heart and said, “Ahahah, funny Joe, c’mon we’re gonna miss Jordan!” And he began tugging Joe away.  
As Spencer lead a confused and half-willing Joe down the hallway, the poor masked guy mumbled, “But I already miss Jordan.”  
“Well,” Kevin said. Then, abruptly, he dashed down the hallway and darted into his office. For a second, the door stayed shut. Quickly it opened before Kevin said, “Quit being so gay outside my office!” And then, “And stop making out in the kitchen!” The door shut again and not a single peep was heard from Kevin again.  
“Well. Wanna get some lunch?”  
“Only if you’re buying.”  
“Well, in that case--” Seamus made for his office but Aleks stopped him. “Kidding,” he assured.  
“I hate you.”  
“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> yup.  
> happy ending!!??? i wrote it and it totally doesn’t fit with the rest and is kinda really unnecessary but i wanted to write it and it exists now so. *shrugging into infinity*  
> the whole aleks is aro ending bit is a mess bc like i’ve never had to talk to anyone about anything like this so it's condensed and is unrealistic as shit i don’t even know how to deal  
> this is so gosh darn fricking LONG holy excessive batman!! it took me like an extra 1,000 words to actually end the story so that tells u how bad i am at them lmao  
> but yeah there you go later peeps don't forget to like the video, comment the video, and subscribe if you wanna see more of this shiz  
> have a nice day and junk <3


End file.
